Playing Matchmaker
by symphonies of you
Summary: "Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, a classic love story-a classic love story where love begins with amitié." Rose and Scorpius have been friends since forever, it seems, and Victoire endeavours to make them confess their love for each other. NextGen.


**Hello there. I'm back with a RoseScorpius fic, but this time it is in Victoire's point of view.**

**Dedicated to Middy because I love her and this is for her challenge on the RSF forum. And also to everyone, who wished me a happy birthday today. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. JKR does, and she knows it. :)**

**(Warning: This is my first time ever writing in first pov or incorporating french, which I do not speak. I thought incorporating french would have been appropriate for Victoire, and I do hope that there aren't grammatical errors in my french here.)**

* * *

><p>-:-:-:-<p>

The wondrous smell of the nearing end of summer fills the air around the Burrow; the flowers flaunting the last of their vibrant petals hint towards the beginning of another school year as well. They're sitting under an oak tree, laughing over probably nothing and appearing as _joyeux _as can be. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, a classic love story—a classic love story where love begins with _amitié_. _Oui, ils sont beaucoup en amour __à mon avis__. _

(Heed this warning : I tend to break out into my mother's native language. It is a detestable habit due to the incapability of ma mère to speak fluent English.)

Hello, I reckon I should introduce myself. I'm Victoire Apolline Weasley-Lupin, Rose's oldest cousin. (And I'll have to warn you upfront that I'm not exactly mature enough for my grand old age of three-and-twenty. I blame it on my younger _cousines_.) And I've been trying to get Rose and Scorpius to admit their love for each other for two years now. But they're incredibly oblivious and _débile_, the two of them.

They're even worse than Teddy and I were.

Watching them from the tinted glass window in the kitchen, I see Scorpius reaching over to gently brush a red curl away from Rose's face and Rose blushing prettily and looking away. I let out an exasperated sigh; they're hopeless, absolutely hopelessly in love.

Merlin's beard, I simply cannot understand how they can still be in denial.

Scorpius and Rose are undoubtedly living a cliché; they are steadfast best friends living a classic (although modern) Romeo and Juliet. Forbidden love, warring families…ugh, forgive me of my romantic notions, but you'll have to leave them be. Noticing the unadulterated happiness in their smiles, a little smile of my own tugs at my lips because they are quite endearing (and they make me coo like a mother fawning over her children); they trigger _lovely _memories of Teddy and me when we were still at Hogwarts.

I suddenly stand up. This year will be the year they finally get together.

It's going to be their seventh year, and I'm not letting their stubbornness interject any longer.

Oh joy, I'll be behind the scenes playing matchmaker. _Magnifique_.

-:-:-:-

Tagging along with the raucous Weasley clan, I look out for Rose to say goodbye to her (yes, she happens to be my favourite cousin) before she clambers onto the Hogwarts Express, and I smirk when I see her with Scorpius in an (very compromising) _awkward_ position. It must've been Albus's doing; even _he _has noticed that Rose and Scorpius are meant to be, as ignorant as he is. I suppose it isn't too hard to miss when you're best mates with both of them, but bravo to him anyways. Albus has always been a conniving (well, he _is_ a Slytherin) ruffian since young; anyways, and I am quite fond of him too. Naturally, I find it astounding that hordes of girls are strangely attracted to the boy.

While waiting for my chance to speak with my petite auburn-haired cousin, someone gently taps me on the shoulder, and I whirl around in surprise when I realise it is _mon_ (insert feminine squeal) _époux_.

"They remind you of us, don't they?" he murmurs in a low voice, his mouth barely brushing my ear.

Godric, why can he still make me shiver when he does that? I think it rather ridiculous that he can still make me feel like a silly young schoolgirl even though we're newly married. But the way his breath tickles my ear, the way his voice sounds…Godric. I really must stop this now.

"Yes, they do," I reply, watching Scorpius help Rose up and enfolding her into an embrace before walking away towards his impatient parents. She awkwardly stands off to the side, looking for Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. _Oh, i__ls sont trop mignon_.

(And Teddy left, but never you mind that.)

Silently approaching her from behind, I childishly place my hands on top of her eyes and ask in an as-manly-as-possible voice, "Guess who?"

I can actually see Rosie smiling at my faux man-voice even though I'm standing behind her. Reckon it's because I know her well enough. "Vic?" she guesses. Merlin, I must be too obvious.

"Sadly, yes. Here's some trivia for you, _ma __cousine_. Do you fancy Scorpius or not?" I slyly inquire, hoping that she won't deny the truth any longer.

"No, I have told you that there is nothing between us so many times, Vic. Why won't you accept the fact that we'll be nothing more than friends? But sometimes, I get confused. Recently, I've been feeling this fluttery, flighty feeling on the inside whenever he accidently brushes his arm against mine. Is that normal?" she hesitantly asks with perplexity plainly reflected in her wide blue eyes.

I sigh with exasperation; Rose denies her love for him even though she feels bloody _butterflies _when he touches her. The girl really is quite hopeless, she is. "You do realise that those butterflies that you experience around him indicate that there is a possibility you fancy him, do you Rose?" I inform with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

At this time, the train whistle chooses to blow, signifying that there is one minute till boarding time. Sighing at my horrible luck, I quickly mutter, "Have a fun year, Rosie," before pushing her (Oh, get rid of that indignant look on your face, Miss Head Girl; it really is quite unbecoming and you do know that I am merely speaking the truth.) in the general direction of the closest doors of the train.

She spares me a last glance (oh, you do make me feel special, Rosie) before disappearing into the crowded walkways and finding the compartment that she usually shares with Scorpius. Albus got me thinking…should I collaborate with him for getting the two dimwits together? It wouldn't be such a ghastly idea, but I think I should like to take all of the credit for getting them together.

I suppose I'm working alone then.

-:-:-:-

It is Christmas hols, and the rambunctious gaggle of teenagers are back home; we're all currently residing within the Potter Manor, where Scorpius (insert wink) is staying for a week. Plan A will commence right after dinner before dessert is served.

Rose and I have been exchanging letters weekly since the beginning of the school year, and I've had no such luck with transforming their relationship into something less platonic. Personally, I think it is quite unrealistic that nothing has happened because they're both Heads this year, they're sharing a common room, and they're sharing a bloody _bathroom _for Godric's sake. It's like they don't want to be even happier than they already are; they're mad, I tell you. Mad.

Teddy lightly covers my hand with his, taking in the perturbed look on my face. Godric, my face must be magenta with frustration even though my part-Veela self won't allow me to blush more than a light pink. If Plan A doesn't work, I'll have to quickly devise a Plan B.

Sluggishly picking at my roast pork, I observe the children (_oui_, I'm allowed to address them by that term) seated around me. To my left are James and Fred, who are guffawing over some joke. Wiping a metaphorical tear away from my left eye, I recollect all of the detentions I handed out to them at Hogwarts. They're already nineteen, but it feels like only yesterday they were those mischievous twelve-year-olds my seventeen-year-old self was chasing (and threatening) after. Not that their mischief has dissipated but nowadays they are a bit more…_sérieux_.

Towards the end of the table on the side opposite mine is the trio—Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Scorpius is sandwiched between Albus and Rose, and they're discussing something that appears to be majorly important. I peer more closely at them and a triumphant grin materialises onto my beaming face when I perceive Scorpius's face, which is slightly pink (probably) due to Rose being in close proximity to him.

I silently watch them, waiting for Rose and Scorpius to get up like they usually do before dessert. If I remember correctly, they always head towards the parlour. Turning my head to look at Teddy, I can feel the amusement radiating off of him. Bugger, he must have figured out my intentions. Smug, intellectual prat.

_Finally! _I inwardly cheer when they finally get up, and I ready myself to ensure that I properly execute my lovely, albeit cliché, plan.

_Mistletoe. It always works._

I mutter a Levitation spell to levitate the mistletoe off of the hat stand and place it above the doorway that they will passing through within moments. For some reason, I've always excelled at Charms, and I'm still particularly wicked with utilising charms at distances.

Barely restraining myself from cackling like a properly evil mastermind, I closely observe them and brace myself for the dilemma they're about to become ensnared in. This is definitely going to be an enjoyable night, especially for _Uncle Ron_. _Dépêchez-vous__, je __suis__ très impatient! _Just a few more steps until they'll have to snog and admit their love for each other. Merlin's pants, is it in the slightest sense a bit awkward that I'm egging them on to snog?

_Yes! _They're trapped under the mistletoe. Rose is _attempting_ (emphasis on the word "attempting") to discreetly curse the mistletoe under the breath with her blue eyes widened in shock at the same time while Scorpius has an uncertain, thinking look on his face. Oh Merlin, Scorpius is seriously head over heels in love with my ignorant cousin. But she's so clever yet so stupid at the same time. How is that even possible? She's the daughter of Hermione Granger-Weasley for Merlin's sake!

Indecisiveness is written all over their faces as they glance towards the parents, who actually haven't noticed a thing. And of course, Albus Severus Potter has the ruin everything with his big mouth.

"Oi, just snog already, you lovebirds!" he bellowed, taking great delight in the reactions on everyone's faces as they swivel around to glimpse what's happening. I must admit, they are pretty amusing, especially Uncle Ron's.

Unable to refrain from laughing, I burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of Uncle Ron's face, which resembles a sunburnt radish because it is turning red and purple all at once. I really do not understand how Aunt Hermione keeps his temper in check; I'd never have the eternal patience that she possesses to deal with Teddy if he was hot-headed. Thank Merlin that he's not.

Désolé, I'm moving onto the story now. Their faces both redden at Albus's edict (thanks for ruining the moment, Al). Everyone is silent now, watching the duo and wondering what they'll do.

Rose finally hollers, "Whoever did this is going to pay dearly for ruining my night. Now, can someone please get me out of this horrifying predicament before I explode?"

Scorpius (unwisely, might I add) teases, "Aw, Rose, I'm not that bad, am I? I personally think you should be thrilled to be under the mistletoe with _me_ of all people."

Rose snaps, "Sod off, Scor. You're not making this any better with your ridiculous, unnecessary statements," and wheedles, "Please? Can anyone just rid this doorway of this wretched mistletoe?"

It's absolutely scary hearing Rosie sound exactly like her mother.

Albus just flashes a Cheshire cat grin. "Nope, you need to sort this out all by yourself, Rosie," he replies in a sing-song voice while catching my eye and letting me know he's onto me.

Merlin's beard, why is everyone so well informed about my intents? I do not believe that I am that obvious.

They look into each other's eyes (_oh,_ _comment __romantique_) and seem to communicate with each other using their eyes. Without any slight warning, they hastily kiss for a few seconds and spring apart, and they rush off in opposite directions. Shite, why didn't I bring my camera to capture their (sadly quick) kiss? Must I be so forgetful and unprepared? I heave a dejected sigh and glare at Teddy, who is laughing at me again. Alas, he cannot understand how important their future relationship is to me!

Fuming (well, I've always had a flair for dramatic exits), I stand up and hurriedly head towards the kitchen, hardly noticing the disorder and unusual clutter of ingredients and pots and plates strewn all over the dark granite countertops. Why didn't Plan A work? It _always _works! It worked for Gabriel and Marie, Francis and Vanessa…and Teddy and me. But then again, Rose and Scorpius aren't the usual pair of lovebirds; they're both the most insistent, hard-headed people I've ever had the chance to meet.

So, obviously, their fireworks won't go off like ours do.

Well, that means that it is time to carry out Plan B. Er…what exactly is Plan B? Godric, I never came up with it! Here I go, and I'm crossing my fingers and hoping that I excel at improvising.

-:-:-:-

I find a lone redheaded figure (I'll bet you a Galleon that it's Rose.) with her legs crossed sitting on the swing (_oui_, it's definitely Rose) of the rusty swing set in the garden. I silently approach her from behind and lightly touch her bare pale arm, attempting to avoid startling her. She cracks a tiny, twisted smile and enunciates my name without even turning around. Ah, we know each other too well.

"Oh Vic, that was absolutely humiliating! I can't believe that everyone got to witness that. Now I won't be able to look Scor in the eye anymore; this is absolutely devastating. Today has been an utter catastrophe and this friendship of ours will never be like it was before all because of that horrible garland of mistletoe!" she rants, sounding entirely pitiful and heartbroken.

Swallowing what was left of my bruised pride, I manage, "To be honest, Rosie, I don't think all of us actually saw the kiss because you two kissed way too fast for my liking," inducing a protest of outrage from Rose before I continue, "And I really don't think that it would be that awkward because I know something that _you don't_. Now let's go inside to the sitting room where it's much warmer."

(And I'm directing her to the sitting room because I spotted Scorpius on the sofa on the way out, but hush, don't tell Rosie.)

While traipsing in the seven-centimetres-deep snow back towards the manor with Rose a little ahead of my own steps, a little curve forms upon my lips. This is going to be…_très __intéressant._

-:-:-:-

When she sees him with a despondent frown glued onto his face, she gasps and tries to escape, but I reach out to her arm and grasp it firmly as she tries to wrench her arm out of my hold as well. I will force them to admit their love this time. Sitting them both down next to each other, they both glare sullenly at me as I slink over to the leather sofa opposite them.

"Well," I chirp brightly, "first of all, I think you should apologise to me for directing those horrid hateful looks you have plastered onto your faces towards me, _enfants_. Now, tell me, Scorpius, what was so terrible about that kiss? I should think that you would have felt _privileged _to have kissed our Rosie."

She flushes deeply and scowls even more at my word choice, causing an innocent beam to emerge upon my lips. Rose will thank me _profusely _once I am done working my (metaphorical _and _literal) magic, _j__e suis sûr que_. Peering closely at Scorpius's face, which appears devoid of any hint of emotion as it is turned towards the floor, I am expectantly awaiting his response. Need I wait eons? He is taking forever, it seems.

Finally, after I am quite done staring at him (but Rose is still quite content with staring at the carpet), he looks up and calmly replies, "It wasn't terrible, Victoire. It was actually…sort of nice. But, I'm not exactly sorry as you are the one keeping us captive here."

Rose gapes at him while I grin at him, completely ignoring the fact that he refused to apologise to me because of the uncontainable delight bursting within me. We are getting somewhere, and they might even confess their love for each other and get together tonight. Barely refraining from producing girlish squeals (because that would probably seem a bit immature for being three-and-twenty years old, I should think), I suppress the romantic side of me and get back to business.

Fully intent on making Scorpius profess his love for Rose, I continue, "Well, Rose, I am sure you are quite shocked by what your _best friend _just said. Scorpius, pray tell, what exactly do you like about Rose? She is my little _cousine_, and I should like to know what her best friend _truly_ thinks of her most of the time."

Scorpius glances at Rose, who has cast her face back down towards the carpeted floor as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world at the moment. He sighs and slowly begins, "Well, I like how she's really forward and bold like nothing can stand in her way and bring her down. And I like the passion that she exhibits whenever she's going on about something that she loves. I like how we share a love for so many things—from Quidditch to pumpkin pasties. I like how she isn't afraid to be different from everyone else; I love how she's different from other girls and doesn't give a shite about her appearance. I love the way she smiles at me, the way that her eyes seem to smile too, crinkling around the corners like her father's eyes do. I love it when the morning light meets her hair at the perfect angle, making her hair look like a wall of fire. I love the way she makes me laugh and how effortless it is for her to cheer me up when I don't particularly want to be happy. I love it when she spontaneously breaks out into her mad dance moves in the middle of the Great Hall like no one is watching at all. I love her hugs and the way she looks up at me like I'm special or something," he looks at her and pauses to lift her face towards his, "and I think that I might fancy you a lot, Rose."

Oh Godric, this boy has outdone himself. He had it down from the emotion in his voice to the lifting-of-Rose's-chin. This boy is absolutely flawless; I'm so proud of _ma petite __cousine _for choosing such a boy worthy of her love. Oh, my heart is still all aflutter due to his _charmant _proclamation, which definitely exceeded my expectations. Honestly, I never thought that he was this passionate in general, especially about _Rose_. And I am still dwelling upon the fact that he started out with the word "like" to describe her and ended with the word "love." Merlin, I'm involuntarily tingling from the romantic notions that are befuddling my ecstatic mind.

"Well, Rose, what do you have to say?" I respond brightly, my voice undeniably laced with blatant bliss.

Rose is obviously at a loss for words. "I…I…wow, Scorpius. If you told me this earlier, we might have been together already. Yes, if it isn't already obvious enough, I think I might fancy you, too," she mumbles, looking away and endeavouring to shield her reddening face.

He slowly leans in to engage her lips in a sweet, but full of passion, kiss. No doubt that there are finally fireworks exploding in their minds. Ah, young love is always the most _romantique_.

There is still elation uncontrollably pounding in my heart as I leave the room to allow them a bit of privacy before the rest of our relatives disrupt the love in the air.

-:-:-:-

"Do you take Rose Nymphadora Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold?" the minister inquires.

"I do," Scorpius responds while gazing at Rose with adoration clearly displayed in his grey eyes.

"Do you take Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold?" the minister asks again, this time to Rose.

"I do," Rose breathes with the same adoration mirrored in her blue eyes.

The minister declares, "Then, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congregation, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

We all stand up and applaud the beautiful couple, and of course I clapped the loudest. Teddy squeezes my hand and winks at me, motioning his head toward the dance floor and asking whether I want to dance after Rose danced with Uncle Ron and Scorpius himself. I nod my head in consent and watch her with her father. She is absolutely stunning today in a glorious gown of the purest white with lace trimming the hem of the gown and lace-capped sleeves. And I note that she has donned the diamond necklace I have gifted her with. _Oui__, ma petite __cousine __est __très__ belle_.

She is now slow dancing with her husband. With tears of joy brimming in my eyes, I watch their movements, their steps, their faces. To think that this is all my doing…it is comforting and quite pleasing to my heart. Looking around me, I notice that all of my relatives are tearing up as well; they are such a handsome couple.

"Thank you so much," Rose mouths as she twirls by me.

And of course, I claim all of the credit for getting them together no matter what my male cousins say,_ merci beaucoup_.

_El fin. _

-:-:-:-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At last, it is finished. Please don't favourite without reviewing! =)**

**-Nic.**


End file.
